


Sound Can Save You from the Emptiness Wearing You Thin

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [4]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Orgasm, Roughness, Scratching, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: It's been a tough week for Valtor and it affected his relationship with Griffin as well. Finally together, they indulge in a simple kiss that turns into more and Griffin is once again pleasantly surprised by how well Valtor's interests and desires align with hers. They want each other and even reality can't get into the way of their feelings.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sound Can Save You from the Emptiness Wearing You Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another extra that deals with the earlier days of their relationship and how they got to that place of intimacy that allowed them to take it to another level.

The air of Valtor's apartment rushed into her lungs with its refreshing lack of scents when she stepped over the threshold, Valtor following suit. The rich aromas every surface of her own home was imbued with had become suffocating in the past few days even if the week hadn't been any longer than the ones before it. It had just stretched out beyond belief with their conversations cut down from one every evening to barely one for the entirety of the work week since Valtor had been too tired for more than a text message to tell her he was home far later than his workday was supposed to end. Even the usual lingering smell of coffee was nowhere to be detected disclosing that he probably hadn't had the time to make himself some the past few days.

He'd had to skip his gathering with his friends on Tuesday and had even debated how much energy he had for the one earlier that evening but he hadn't objected for a moment to her suggestion to pick her up from her apartment on his way home even if it extended the drive there. Apparently, he'd thought it was worth it despite the fact that it only won them a few more moments together than just meeting for lunch the next day would have when he was dead tired–she could have sworn his excitement to see her had been the only thing keeping him from falling asleep in the tenderness of her glad-to-see-you kiss she'd given the moment she'd been in his car–so he'd probably sleep well into Saturday, and she had to agree. With no coat in the way–they did tend to hole themselves up in his apartment on the weekends to avoid any intrusions from the outside world–she was all ready to focus on him and working all the stress and tension out of his system.

The key turning into the lock was her sign that it was just the two of them and she could pull him into her liplock. Which was exactly what she did as soon as Valtor turned around to face her only to be caught in her passionate offering of comfort he quickly melted into despite his initial surprise.

His arms were wrapped around her and holding her close for which she was grateful. Not just because it left no room for his exhaustion to get between them, but also because it helped with the strain in her body. The flats she'd opted for in the comfort of his apartment left her literally on her toes as she kissed him and even if she wasn't as tired as him, her week had been tedious enough to squeeze out most of her energy. His touch on her was the only incentive to hunt down all her leftover strength.

She pushed through all the space of a single step back to have Valtor pressed against the front door to offer some support for his muscles. It wasn't much but after a whole week of barely hearing his voice, she couldn't part with his lips so quickly and once they headed into the bedroom, it would be to catch some sleep. And while that would be a well deserved end to the work week, she could hardly call it satisfactory. It seemed insufficient next to the echoing quietness of the evenings during which she hadn't heard from him that had filled every corner of her apartment and her unoccupied mind to leave her no place where she could hide from it. She'd had more than enough background noise from the TV or the radio that did nothing to distract her from the emptiness in her world for a whole lifetime before she'd met him. She didn't need the energy he didn't have, just to feel his heart pulsing with life under her palms.

Valtor took the slight shift in position in stride not breaking up the kiss even for a second. He responded to her fervor with just as much of his own making their teeth clash a couple of times in their insatiability for each other's taste. It wasn't something worth interrupting their fascination with each other as his tongue was instantly sliding over hers to make up for it with gentle caresses that left her with a spinning head from the care and attention he was paying her even in his condition.

His hands followed the example traveling down her body. He skipped her hair after a brief pause for debating giving into the temptation of the soft strands and treaded lower, his palms hugging her flesh far more pleasantly than the skirt was doing it.

Griffin took the invitation and pressed herself closer into him tangling a hand in his hair to pull him down to her. If he wasn't going to use all the opportunities hair-pulling provided, then she at least could enjoy the feeling of his blond strands between her fingers as she traded one distraction for another. The sounds starting in the back of his throat didn't travel fast enough over his tongue to where she could reach them and she would have found a way to break through the restrictions of the physical realm if she weren't so content in the sensuality he held between his lips for her to breathe in. She sneaked her free hand under his shirt to feel up the firmness of his abs that she could rest her yearning on, the closeness with him melting her brain after the week from hell.

Valtor groaned in the kiss as if to support that thought, yet the sound wave almost pushed her away with the idea it sent infiltrating her mind. She knew that sound the way she knew her own wantonness and his fingers squeezing and groping at her curves only confirmed the desire he'd let out in her mouth to awake every part of her that had hibernated for the full winter the last week had been for her heart. Everything was coming back to life and there was honey dripping on her tongue to have her lapping at it hungrily like her soul had been about to starve to death without his company to nourish it.

She hadn't expected him to be up for anything more consuming than making out and cuddling considering the exhaustion that had been etched on his face as if with a blade but she didn't have to look now to know that want had taken claim of his expression. His kiss only picked up in strength and intensity instead of waning the longer it went on and his touch was getting bolder, traveling the whole length of her body and pulling her mind to pieces in its quest to follow his traces until his fingers found her pulse point only to arouse her heartbeat to madness before sliding under her shirt to caress over the top of her breast. And she was not one to say no to being wanted. She wouldn't have pressed him for sex otherwise, but now that he was so openly willing, she couldn't put sensibility first when both her heart and her body were screaming for his attention.

Griffin rolled her hips into him as she tugged him out of the kiss to hear the eagerness that tried to hide amidst his confused moan but took over it instead. It landed in her mouth to compensate for the dinner they hadn't had together and it was a good start to erasing the traces of the empty week that the lack of his voice in her ear had marred her being with. He was close enough to mark her with his need and his hardening erection against her hip was more promising than any novel she'd ever laid her hands on in her life.

Her lips attaching to his throat sucked out any resistance to her methods and he let her work on freeing him from his tie, his head falling back against the door when she wasn't holding it into position. He only had energy for so much but as long as he was stroking the heat inside her to a powerful flame that could compete with the sun's rays, she didn't need more. She could do most of the work if he was ready for her and it didn't take him long at all to get there in her enthusiastic hands. In fact, feeling his erection reach its full glory pressed against her so fast after the stress had beat him down for five days had her clit throbbing in response, her arousal aching to be one with his.

She used the time it took her to unbutton his shirt–she'd discarded his tie without the usual pedantry she accompanied undressing with since all she cared about was the yearning he had for her under his clothes and reaching it–to grind against him as she didn't let his lungs stray from their rhythm of expanding as much as possible to push his chest into the caresses of her lips. It had her blood circulating through her wildly to match his pace and she could answer his warmth with her own as if they were two parts of one whole. Any strain in her own muscles was forgotten when Valtor was practically thrusting in response to her movements making her want to give him more with his devotion to wanting her. Even if he was already taking everything he could get his hands on.

He'd pulled her shirt up to grant himself access to her belly and run his fingers over the expanse of exposed skin, the touch slow and exploratory to let them both savor it even through the haste of their physical needs. He was leaving all of his warmth over her flesh that had chilled at the familiar touch of loneliness that instantly reached her without his presence to keep it away and she couldn't care less about how distracting it was when his fingertips traced the waistband of her skirt and teased a path under the fabric of her panties. She was hardly focused anyway with her body taken over by the instinct to push itself into his other hand as it was confidently fondling her breast through the cup of her bra. Though, that would probably get pulled away soon as well if she could judge by his rush to undo the top buttons of her shirt to reach it. The wavering of his coordination was the only reason her shirt hadn't joined his tie somewhere on the floor and the exhaustion that had drained his muscles of strength had to be the one thing standing between him and tearing her clothing open which would have also pulled her mind apart in a hot explosion if there was so much heat just in the thought of it.

Griffin let herself map it out over his torso, her nails leaving red traces of it behind only to have him bucking even harder into her, his hot breath scorching her neck and the top of her breasts with his willingness to give it along with every other response of his body to her need to have all of him. He wanted to be taken into the pleasure she could see in her head and she set out to lead them both there.

She cupped him through his pants and gave a little squeeze just to stroke her own ego with the reaction she knew it would get out of him. Although the stimulation was still indirect, it was more purposeful than the grinding she'd offered before and had him writhing mindlessly in his desperation to get more, his panting so loud she could hardly hear her own through it, her heart swelling to make room for all that loudness inside it. She must have wound him up more than she'd thought if such a gentle touch had him so far gone that the week he'd had had probably been kicked entirely out of his mind with not so much as a memory left behind to leave it all free for her to fill with herself and he was reaching blindly for her skirt even in his obvious disorientation.

He bunched it up as much as the fabric allowed with its resistant stiffness and his hands were on her thighs the moment the skirt escaped his weaker than usual grip that she equated to a personal victory instead of his loss to his stressful job. His fingers were fondling the soft flesh gently as if to mock her with the vicious contrast they created to the powerful desire he was releasing inside her until she was ready to overflow and spill all over him, the possibility alluring with the knowledge he would only hold on tighter as precaution against getting carried away. And his touch being so close to her arousal without diving in it was a special brand of torture she could only stand when she was holding his own need. Luckily, that was exactly the case currently and she had the upper hand of having her head a bit clearer, not because his ministrations were lacking, but because his week had been tougher.

She pulled him into another kiss to swallow all the desire coming straight from his heart in the breaths leaving his heaving lungs while she rubbed him through his pants. He couldn't do much more than let her claim his mouth in every way she wanted – biting and sucking at his lips and taking the moans and whines right from the tip of his tongue to have them settle deep inside her where they were safe while they kept her need flowing. He let it inside him without any resistance as if it was nourishing him instead of suffocating him and she had to pull away to breathe to ensure it wouldn't get extinguished before they could both have what they wanted – each other.

"Griffin," Valtor barely gasped out when they parted, so lost in her and the sensations she sent through his body with just the touch of her hands. It had her pressing against him as it made her so weak in the knees she was afraid she'd fall to the floor, but more importantly – out of their private safe haven. Any space coming between them could break the magic they'd created for themselves and her heart leaped in an angry protest only to land in the current of his breath that sucked it into his mouth where it was safe even amidst the rushing stream of air.

"I would give you a blowjob," she gave his cock a hard squeeze instead that had him gripping at her thighs to keep himself in place under her thumb, "but the expression on your face is so enticing I just can't tear my gaze away," she whispered against his lips, her lungs nearly failing her at the sight of his inability to even find the presence of mind to lean in an inch and kiss her when he was all hers to the point of leaving the situation and himself in her capable hands.

He gave a long groan that drew all her attention to his throat as it kept reverberating in it when she fondled his balls with her free hand. She had to choke down the urge to bite his neck with how strong it was. She could very well tear away a piece of his flesh and hurting him would be like a bucket of cold water on her charged senses so she scratched him again instead, her nails digging into his back to coax him to push himself even further into the stimulation she kept up. His content with following through with her demands was just as thrilling as the image of having him lose all control and come in his pants on her whim and she needed his fingers just as much as he needed hers.

She pried one of his hands from her thighs–she would probably have bruises from the way he was gripping at her and the probability was far more arousing than she could have expected after all those times her enthusiasm had only extended to marking her partners and not being marked in return–and pressed it into her underwear. Something she realized was a mistake when the need to hump his fingers surged through her so fast it could have ripped her insides apart with its momentum.

She barely held herself back from following into the pattern it had set inside her and giving into the demanding impulse only hanging by the last thought in her head and that was making Valtor fall apart in his clothes and her hands. Her instincts to reach for her pleasure would push any concentration out of her mind and she wouldn't even hear it shattering against the floor in her self-absorbed haze which she couldn't allow. She could come after he did. In fact, his orgasm had a great chance of pulling hers out of her with it even though he'd barely touched her with his hands. He'd stroked all over her soul with his responsiveness to her ministrations and she'd floated into the heights of pleasure without need for more. He'd already given her everything she could want.

She let go of him to use both her hands to pull him over the edge to be pleasantly surprised that his hand didn't fall away. What little awareness of his surroundings she hadn't managed to drown out yet was focused on her pleasure and had her gasping. The feeling of his fingers finding their way around the barrier of her underwear to sink into her slickness had the muscles in her lower belly tightening so fervently that the force almost crushed her brain to dust to keep any interference it could register out of the way. She was far closer herself than she'd realized and it was time to bring the satisfaction of an orgasm home. For both of them.

Valtor needed only so much to find himself where she wanted him. A bit of thought put into her touches to help her locate her knowledge of how to please him that she'd stored carefully and updated eagerly every time he'd given her the chance and his cock was twitching in the confines of his clothes as his release spurted out against her fingers. And Valtor spilled his sounds for her as well, not even her name forming in the incoherency he'd surrendered to but that was more than fine with her when his want had taken over every cell in his body. And it was all for her, for the pleasure she'd learned how to give him.

His panting subsided along with the waves of his orgasm and the wetness he was leaving on her hip as he held on was the only notice that his fingers had slipped out of her. She hadn't thought she'd get to feel them inside her that night at all so she held any disappointment at bay even if her body was screaming at her to do something about it. She only needed to hush it until he gathered his bearings since he wouldn't be able to resist the call of her arousal now that he'd touched it.

Valtor's eyes found hers once he was back with her on Earth. "You ruined my pants," he said with whatever breath he'd managed to regain.

Okay, she'd made a little miscalculation. He was going to be an ass first and try to lure her to banter with him while he got away with his fingers teasing all the way down her thigh and then back up to where she wanted them without sliding in the temptation of her arousal.

"You ruined your own pants," she quipped back, unable to resist the challenge just like he'd bet on. The last week had cut down on her opportunities to employ her sass which was just another one of the things she hadn't appreciated about it. "And you loved every second of it," she cut off the argument he was looking for before it could even start despite her need for a verbal sparring.

He'd been into her idea the entire time so there was no disagreement for them to get into right now. She'd watched far too closely to have missed anything with how entranced she'd been with his immersion in her ministrations. She'd done that to every male partner she'd ever had right from the start of her sex life in high school and none of them had been quite as into it as he had been. He'd been so responsive she would have whined about how quickly it'd been over if it weren't the greatest compliment he could give her in her mind to come undone for her in no time.

"Not every second," Valtor said, the ice blue of his eyes burning into her mind when her insides started mirroring it. "I couldn't really enjoy touching you when I hardly remember any of it," Valtor said, earning himself a glare that couldn't reach him as his smile melted it away. "We have to fix that. And I need to get out of these pants," he said so casually that she couldn't help the squeal he startled out of her when he grabbed at the back of her thighs and picked her up faster than a lightning could strike.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and used her free hand to stroke his cheek much more tenderly than he'd initiated his show of affection but she didn't mind as long as he was pressed into her. "I can't wait for both of those," she said, letting herself savor the feeling of being carried into his bedroom. It always stroked her heart to know he wanted her there but this time it also sent another wave of desire through her when he'd employed all of his leftover strength to lift her up and carry her the short distance to his bedroom even though she was perfectly capable of walking it. It was a crazy mix of carnal and romantic feelings that she preferred to leave alone lest her mind decided to jerk her out of the bed of arousal she'd laid for herself.

"I apologize in advance for any incidents such as sloppy work or me falling asleep midway through if they are to occur," Valtor whispered against her neck, the playfulness in his voice getting lost in the space she could see around them when he wouldn't look at her. "I'll try to refrain from giving into those," he added even though she'd only ever needed his consideration and the devotion he was showing to her needs when he had his own to take care of.

"Well, we can always pick up from where we left off tomorrow," Griffin said, ignoring the protest gripping the muscles in her lower belly aggressively. It was inconsequential no matter how imposing it tried to be. "I wouldn't mind just sleeping with you," she smirked at him once he finally caught her gaze to see him return it despite his efforts against it. "We've earned our rest," she said, reveling in the calm her heart was lying in after she'd said more than she'd intended and it hadn't backfired in her face. He was still holding her and laying her down gently in bed instead of dropping her on the ground like a dead weight like everyone else had before that and she felt not only wanted, but cherished in the cozy silence preceding all the needy, desperate sounds he was about to lure out of her with his dedication to pleasing her.


End file.
